


Crossing Paths (For the first time)

by SwiftyTheWriter



Series: Shoot Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Ravenclaw Root, Slytherin Shaw, shoot, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftyTheWriter/pseuds/SwiftyTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Root is Ravenclaw and Shaw is Slytherin and they’re both delinquents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Paths (For the first time)

Root and Shaw don’t know each other. They only know each other’s reputation. Mainly because they were all the other students talked about these days.

* * *

Sameen Shaw was in one word terrifying. Terrifyingly good at sports. Terrifyingly good at spells. With a steely glare and a the demeanor of a Blast-Ended Skrewt on a good day, she had a penchant for sending fear into the hearts of even some of the most experienced professors. (The forth years claim that she can turn people to stone by the power of her glare and that’s definitely what happened to Mike who suspiciously dispersed during his third year after a fight with Sameen. Rumors circled about him dropping out but nothing was ever confirmed. Sameen never denies the theories.)

Samantha Groves (Root, call her Root) on the other hand didn’t really have a word to describe her. Unsettling, yes. Diabolical works. Brilliant, undoubtedly. Or maybe the classic absolutely-fucking-bat-shit-crazy. But if you had to pick one word, under all that genius it would be ruthless. Despite her prattling nature and her head in the clouds demeanor it was learned early on not to fuck with her. To watch if her faraway smile suddenly turned predatory, her eyes sharp. She was there to learn what she wanted to learn and she would mow down anyone that would get in her way.

(A teacher once gave her a grade on a paper she wrote lower than she felt she deserved stating very publicly what she wrote about was “to advanced for her age level”. A week later his office went up in flames so hot that nothing could be recovered. Everyone suspected that Root did it but no one could prove anything. The teacher was soon fired afterwards after some documents were discovered that some how escaped the fire proved he was sleeping with multiple students and effectively ruining his academic and personal life. It was rumored that Root had files on everyone and was just waiting for the right opportunity to use them. Most people didn’t fuck with her from then on.)

* * *

When Root and Shaw finally crossed paths they were both in their fifth year. They apparently shared the same Care of Magical Creatures class and the same instructor, Control.

* * *

 

“Honestly, the class itself wasn’t so bad,” Root had thought idly. It was interesting, seeing and being able to study the physical make ups of exotic magical beasts was exciting enough in it’s own right, but it was the teacher that was the problem. Control had it in for her the moment she came to class, her beady eyes narrowing in on her like she was some type of vermin that had just walzted into her house. She claimed she could spot a “problem child” in a instant. Normally she wouldn’t mind the jabs and remarks but Control was becoming increasingly more of a problem and it was interfering with her school work.

And apparently she wasn’t the only one.

Root twirled around so fast her head spun when the door opened behind her. That was impossible. Control was away for the weekend at a mandatory conference with the Department of Defense, there was no way she could be back yet. Was her Intel faulty?

Suffice to say that she was just as surprised (though pleasantly) to see the other girl who was as frozen at the door frame as she was. Root was the one to finally break the stare.

“Hey, Sweetie,” Root beamed like they were old friends and had not just caught each other breaking into a teacher’s office. “What are you doing here?”

The other girl looked thrown for a loop (most people did after talking to Root; Root had no idea why) but immediately composed her features into a look a intimidation and suspicion.

“What are you doing here,” The other girl threw back aggressively, taking a step forward. Root looked at her more closely. The girl was shorter than she was with an athletic build and Slytherin colors on her robe, she also had a stunning face and a look like she could melt metal with her glare. Root decided she liked her.

“Oh you know,” Root had replied to her question in a sing song voice. “Just looking around.”

* * *

 

Shaw studied the tall brunette across from her, trying to gauge her motives. She was just about to say something when a loud scratching came from her carefully concealed cage where she was hiding a few nifflers. The girl looked quizzical and she sighed, taking out the cage from where she had been hiding it in her robes. The rodents were going nuts.

Honestly, it wasn’t like Shaw wanted to be breaking into a teachers room. She was in enough trouble as it was already (Though it wasn’t her fault the Gryffindor team had soft heads and weren’t fast enough to get at her way when she batted a bludger at them. She was a beater for god’s sake.) but Control had taken it too far when she started picking on Cole.

Michael Cole was a student in a year younger than her and one of the only people Shaw could stand to be around. Smart and scrawny with social awkwardness and glasses two sizes too big for his face, Cole was an ideal target for bullying. They had an agreement, Shaw would keep people from harassing him and he would tutor her for studies like potions and charms that she she found difficulty with. (She would have done it anyway but no one needed to know that.)

But Control had taken it too far. She had had Cole stand in the front of the class room and recite answers until his eyes watered and made fun of him when he stuttered or stumbled over a word. By the time class had ended he was rushing out of the room chest heaving with sobs and had left Shaw, who was shaking with anger, to gather his things. The only reason she didn’t stand up and beat the shit out of Control is because Cole had adamantly shook his head every time it looked like she was about to try and she tried to respect his decision. Even though it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. (She told herself it was just because she had made a deal with the kid and hated to go back on her word. It still didn’t sound right no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.)

And now here she was in the middle of Control’s office holding a cage of stolen nifflers and watching the strange brunette grin like she approved. That annoyed Shaw. Shaw didn’t want or need the approval of any fucking person. Shaw scowled at her. The brunette smiled wider.

“Oh, yes.” The brunette said. “You’ll do nicely.”

Before Shaw could think or demand answers to questions like, I don’t know, what the fuck was she doing there and why she was looking through papers in one of Control’s seemingly unlocked safes like she didn’t have a care in the world, a strange liquid in a vial on Control’s desk had started to gurgle and spill green smoak. The girl grinned and grabbed the papers she had came for in the first place.

“Time to go,” She said cheerfully before trotting out of the office with the papers in her hand. “You have ten seconds,” The girl called behind her.

Shaw had hesitated a moment before following, setting down and opening the cage of nifflers as she went . Though she was miffed that she didn’t get to vandalize some of Control's things she was confident in the nifflers ability and the fact that she probably didn’t want to be there in ten seconds. And she wanted to know what the girl stole. She had darted out of the room just to see that a foul smelling mushroom cloud had just enveloped the ceiling. She wondered just what Control had done to piss her off.

When she went outside she ended up catching up with her and running together getting as far away as they could from that room without drawing suspicion. They ended up collapsing on a bench in the courtyard and the brunette’s eyes danced like she had been laughing.

“I’m Root, by the way.” She had said, extending a hand towards Shaw.

“Shaw.” She had replied, gingerly taking it.

“Well, Shaw,” Root had leaned forward like she was telling a secret. Shaw briefly wondered if the rumors were true about Root being crazy. “I think we’re going to get along just great.”

Shaw wasn’t so sure about that.

* * *

A week later when Shaw had been pulled into the headmaster’s office to be asked if she had know anything about a strange green fog that had a smell like puss filled cheese, mutant nifflers and missing documents she had said nothing and used Root as her alibi.

Root had used her as hers.

Shaw could tell the teachers didn’t believe them but had nothing to prove their suspicions. Root had truly thought of everything.

Apparently they were in many of each other’s classes, almost all of them in fact but had never bothered to notice each other before. Root seemed to think they were friends now and decided to pop into her life whenever she pleased. It was annoying to say the least and if she called Shaw “Sweetie” one more time Shaw sweared she would deck Root.

Though, one Monday afternoon when she was in Potions she was partnered with this guy from Ravenclaw that was being a dick just because she couldn’t understand how the potion they were brewing worked and needed it explained again. He called her more muggle than witch (like there was something wrong with her because her father was a muggle, like it made her less than him because of it) and Sameen tried to break his nose. She was pulled away before she could do any real harm and was given detention. She absolutely hated the look on his fucking smug face. It wouldn’t be so smug when she found him later and-

A Latin incantation was cast through the air in a clear voice, which turned out to be some variation of the Engorgement Charm.

The Ravenclaw douche that she just tried to pummel looked fine for a moment then suddenly doubled over gasping as he tried to stay upright and something was trying to poke it’s way out through from under his robes. He fell to his knees and the Professor immediately sent someone to take the boy to the infirmary.  
All the eyes in the room turned to Root. She shrugged.

“Someone had to do it,” She said.

* * *

 

A few hours later they were both back in the dungeons wearing dragon skin gloves and cleaning out the cauldrons. Shaw looked over at Root’s sweat sheened face dusted with coal dust and the way her nose crinkled every few seconds while she concentrated on her work and she thought, “Maybe the two of them working together wouldn’t be all that bad after all.”

Root was still annoying though.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on Ao3! Love it? Hate it? Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Also check out my blog, "SwiftyTheWriter" on tumblr! And have an awesome day!!! :):):)


End file.
